


Please, Professor

by guttermutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Risk, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, this is embarrassingly horny lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttermutt/pseuds/guttermutt
Summary: You're failing Dr. Crane's Intro to Psychology class, and he has an extra credit opportunity for you.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Please, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using his Future State appearance because I love Jon with long hair. It's just too good.
> 
> Mind the tags, and enjoy :)

You bit back hot tears as Professor Crane handed you back your essay. A D! You were never going to pass at this rate. Sighing, you thumbed through the pages to the very last page, and noticed Dr. Crane had left you something. "See me after class for an extra credit opportunity," it said. You glanced up, and caught your professor's cold gaze. You pursed your lips and resigned to sitting quietly until the end of class.

As noon rolled around, the other students filed out of the room lazily; it was Friday, and no one wanted to be in class on such a lovely day. You stepped into the hallway and took a deep breath as you began the trek upstairs to Dr. Crane's office. You waited patiently outside his door, and he arrived at the office a few moments later. His lank frame was clothed in a white button-down shirt, a dark brown vest, a blue tie, and black slacks. Long brunet hair fell around his shoulders, and his brilliant sky blue eyes were just barely hidden by his glasses. "Nice to see you," he said calmly. "Please, do come inside. I believe we have something to discuss?"

You nodded politely and stepped inside the office, your professor following, shutting the door with a soft click. You tried to ignore the fact that Dr. Crane had just locked the door. _It's probably normal_ , you thought. _He's a private man_. 

Being in a room alone with Dr. Crane, even for only a few moments, was suffocating. You harbored a ridiculous crush on your psychology professor in spite of his harsh grading of your assignments. He was lean and strong, with a handsome face and a lovely growl of a voice. When he looked at you during class, it felt like he could read your mind. You hoped he didn't realize how much of class time you spent fantasizing about his long, elegant fingers in your jeans or around your small throat.

You shivered when he spoke your name. "I understand that you haven't been doing well in my class. I worry that you won't be able to enter the nursing program here at Gotham University, and so I have devised a… shall we say, _extra credit opportunity_ for you." You didn't like the way his eyes gleamed cruelly at his last sentence. 

"And… What is this opportunity…?" you gulped.

Dr. Crane laughed and you shivered. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I know how you feel about me. The way you blush when I call on you, the lost look in your eyes as you listen to me lecture… you're fascinated by me. And, dare I say, you want me." Your blood ran cold. "I wonder if your silly little brain can even comprehend that I feel the same way. That I struggle to control myself during class because you haunt my every thought." 

"Professor?" you asked, dumbfounded, unable to say anything else.

"Quiet, child, until I finish speaking." Dr. Crane tapped his fingers on his mahogany desk. "Now, based on your twitter history…"

"Fuck." 

"I said _quiet_ ," he growled, his brows knit in annoyance. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I found your _less-than-clean_ account, and I understand that you are still a virgin. Therefore, for this extra credit opportunity, you will surrender your virginity to me." He sat back in his chair and smirked, drinking in your heated face and shocked expression. "Do we have a deal, little one?"

"I… Professor Crane…" you shifted uncomfortably in your seat, hating the way slick was already gathering between your thighs. "We can't. It's not…"

"No one has to know about this, unless you decide to speak up. Not that it will do you any good. I'm tenured, and the dean considers me a close friend, after all." Dr. Crane's smile was venomous. "Either you indulge me, or you flunk my class and have to take it again. And you will fail again and again, and never get into the program you want. Is that understood?"

You felt tears brimming in your eyes. "I… I can't just give up my virginity…"

"Of course you can. It's only a social construct -- albeit, important to many. Were you waiting until marriage?" He laughed then, sadistic and nasty. 

"Just for someone I loved…"

Dr. Crane's face softened slightly. "You don't love me, pet? You don't dream of me taking you out for dates, caring for you, treating you tenderly? Don't lie to me, little one. You don't just want sex from me. You want me to be your _boyfriend_." 

You swallowed hard. He was cutting right through you. 

As you surveyed the situation, you realized you had no other choice. "Okay," you whispered.

"Excellent." Your professor patted his lap. "Come here, little one. Let me have you."

You stood shakily and sat on Dr. Crane's lap, your legs hanging on either side of his hips. He practically purred as he nuzzled into your neck. "What lovely soap you use," he commented, pressing a gentle kiss to your throat. He cupped your face in one hand and ran his thumb over your cheek. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"Not since I was 14, Dr. Crane," you admitted.

"Ah, poor, touch-starved little thing. Allow me to remedy that." He kissed you then, gently, and stroked your back. His fingers danced on your spine, tugging at your light purple sweater. His tongue swiped at your lower lip, and you shyly opened your mouth for him. You'd read fanfiction that featured French kissing, but you'd never had it done to you. It felt… weird, but nice. His tongue was so soft and it wasn't like he was going all in. He was surprisingly chaste with it. 

Dr. Crane pulled away, and you found yourself following his lips. "My, my. You like kissing me, hmm, little one?" His voice was low and sinful. "Don't worry. There will be more time for that. Now, how about you turn around in my lap?"

You obeyed, your head spinning from the situation and the lingering sensation of Dr. Crane's kiss. His hands lifted your shirt off, tossing it to the ground. As you glanced up at the door, you were thankful that he didn't have a window. Your professor unhooked your bra and threw it down as well, and you whimpered when he groped your heaving tits, your mind spinning from his decadent cruelty and how you’d completely fallen into his trap. "What a pretty little thing," he cooed, one hand sliding down to caress your chubby belly. "So soft." His hand teased your waistband and you squirmed in his lap. You could feel his cock hardening under your ass. "You're exciting me," he whispered, nipping at your shoulder. "Good little pet."

Professor Crane unbuttoned your jeans, pushing your pants and panties down, and you kicked them off. You whined, realizing you were fully naked, save for your sneakers, on your middle-aged professor's lap. 

He didn't let you muse on it for long, as his lithe fingers pried your thighs apart, one sliding over your inner thigh before settling above your pussy. You shuddered when his fingers drifted down to your aching cunt. "O-oh…" you whispered as he stroked your hot, wet slit. One finger teased your entrance before slipping inside, and you bucked your hips up slightly. "P-professor…"

"Shh, shh. I have you." Dr. Crane sucked a dark hickey into the spot where your shoulder and neck met. "My, my. You're awfully wet, darling. Have you been dreaming of this?" He pushed another finger into you, and you bit your lip to keep from crying out. 

"Y-yes Professor!" You whined. "Oh, god…" His fingers began to pump in and out of you faster, and his thumb brushed your clit, sending sparks of pleasure up your body. Dr. Crane kissed your cheek as his fingers left your cunt, causing you to whimper. 

"None of that. I'm not done with you yet." Dr. Crane stood you up, then had you sit in his chair while he kneeled before you. He licked his fingers clean while you watched, and you placed your legs over his shoulders. "I've been dying to get a taste of you, pet," he purred as he kissed your inner thigh. "I bet you taste as sweet as you behave." With that, he pulled you closer to him, drawing his tongue up your cunt. He groaned, pressing himself forward, burying his face between your thick thighs. His hands rested on your hips and kept you locked in his grip. 

"F-fuck… Dr. Crane…!" You desperately tried to keep yourself from moaning too loudly as he lapped at your needy clit. You stroked his hair, twirling a strand around your finger while he sucked at your clit. your thighs caressed his face as his soft, warm tongue dragged up your slit once more. It was almost too much. You bit down on a finger, the other hand tangled in his brown locks, trying desperately to keep that delightful tongue on you.

You vaguely heard his zipper come undone, and the movement of his right shoulder told you he was stroking himself as he ate you out. You keened at the thought; he was getting that much pleasure just from going down on you? As he took your swollen, aching clit into his mouth once more, you could barely handle it. "Professor…" you whispered, thighs hanging uselessly off his shoulders. "I… I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me. It's okay, shh… cum for me, little one." Dr. Crane's soft tongue alternated attention between your slit and your clit as you came, shaking helplessly in the chair. He lapped at you as you came down from the high, moaning to himself as he cleaned you up. He then kissed your thighs and belly as you settled in the chair. "My hypothesis was correct," he whispered when he finally came up to kiss you. "You are so delightfully sweet, little one."

You flushed at the praise and the taste of yourself on your professor's lips. Shyly, you traced a hand down his chest, toward his straining cock. "C-can I? Please?"

Dr. Crane grinned cruelly, grasping your throat and squeezing lightly. "Please what, hmm?"

You felt tears of pleasure at the corners of your eyes as Dr. Crane choked you. "A-ah… Professor… please. Please, can I touch your cock?"

"My, my, my. You've already become a braindead little slut, sweetheart?" he asked, gesturing for you to trade places. "What a good little pet you're shaping up to be on your very first day."

Your brain melted at the praise, not even truly comprehending what he was saying. You sloppily kissed his cock through his underwear, feeling the thickness and heat as it strained against the white cotton. Finally, you pulled his dick from his boxers, and nuzzled it to your face; Dr. Crane grunted something out and touched your hair softly. You gently kissed the side of his throbbing cock before licking the head, and he pulled your hair so you were looking at him as you did it.

"Fuck… good. Good pet," he hissed as you lapped at him. "Suck on it, little one. Thaaaat's it. _Goddamn_." His praise, snarled through a sadistic grin, went straight to your needy cunt. Dr. Crane seemed to know this, and as you bobbed your head down further, he slid one shoe between your thighs. "Ride it while you suck me off, little one. Good pet. That's a good pet." You ground against him, feeling your own mind completely melt away, replaced by the submissive sex-hungry animal that lurked in your subconscious. Dr. Crane pulled you back by your hair, and you cried out, trying to get back to his hard cock. "Up on the desk, little pet. Time for me to have what I've always wanted."

You stumbled to your feet and sat on the edge of the mahogany desk, aided by Dr. Crane. You felt the tabletop for something, _anything_ to brace yourself with. The table gave no purchase, so you opted to bite down on your left index finger as your perverted professor slid the head of his cock against your clit. It didn't even strike you that he wasn't wearing a condom. "D-doctor…! Pleasepleasepleaseohfuck, oh fuck…" Your jaw went slack as Dr. Crane pushed himself into your cunt. 

" _Fuck_." He kissed you then, his lips trailing from your mouth down to your neck. "Easy fit," he purred in your ear. " _Slut_."

You moaned as he began to rock into and out of you; as you whined for him, he threw his glasses down on the table so he could press his forehead against yours as he fucked into you. His cock was surprisingly thick and long enough for the perfect pleasure. You bit your lip and wrapped your arms around his neck, while his hands grasped at your waist, keeping you close.

Within moments, however, Dr. Crane was yanking you off the desk and bending you over it. He shoved himself back inside and began a rougher pace. You glanced down at the side of the desk, noticing -- thankfully -- that it was bolted to the floor. "Fuck me, professor…" you whimpered. "Harder, please, more…" 

One hand snaked around you to grip your throat, forcing your head up. "You little _whore_. This is what you've wanted, hmm? For your sleaze of a professor to bend you over and fuck you senseless like the cock-loving animal you are?" His words were like sparks to your mind and cunt, and you moaned in agreement. "You're a disgusting little _bitch_ , you know that? Hmm? Answer me." He leaned down so his cheek was even with your ear. "I said _answer me_."

"Y-yes! I'm a disgusting little bitch! I just w-ah!" you cried out as he sped up, the sound of his hips slapping against your ass nearly sending you over the edge. "I just want you to fuck me!"

"What a revolting creature," he mused, kissing your temple. "Lucky you that I'm a disgusting old man, yes? That for weeks all I've thought about was conquering you and claiming you for myself?" His words came out in short growls, signifying he was nearing his end. "This is all you're good for, slut. Remember that…"

He throbbed inside you, and suddenly, you were brought back to reality. "N-no… pull out please! I don't want to get pregnant…!" Sure, you took birth control, but it could never be totally effective. Though you had to admit, the idea of your professor knocking you up was pretty hot…

"Shh. Enjoy it," he purred in response. His cum was hot and thick inside you, and you whimpered when he finally pulled out. He touched your cunt, pushing some of the cum back inside. "Beautiful." He knelt then, grabbing you by the hips and turning you around so you faced him once more. Dr. Crane's tongue was on your pussy again, lapping up his cum and your slickness. You didn't even have the energy to moan as your second orgasm became a dull heat in your belly, waiting to explode. When your professor's tongue met your clit, it was all over, and you shuddered as you came once more.

He sat back on his heels for a moment and admired his work, then stood up. Dr. Crane readjusted himself, then reached into his drawer and grabbed a pack of wipes. He set about cleaning you up, wiping down your face, chest, and between your thighs. The professor then helped dress you and straightened up your hair. It was oddly comforting, and you leaned against him. He kissed your forehead in a strangely intimate gesture, then sat back down in his chair. 

"I'll adjust one of your essays," he said after a moment.

"...Just one of you?"

"You can always ask for more extra credit." Dr. Crane's voice was laced with the sweetest poison. "Though next time, the opportunity will be occurring at my residence, if you choose to pursue it."

You felt a twinge inside you. You shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong in so many ways. But then again, you'd already committed the mortal college sin of fucking your professor. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? "I… Okay. When can I get another, um, opportunity?"

"Whenever you'd like one," he replied easily. He jotted his number down on a sticky note and handed it to you. "Simply let me know, and we can arrange another… _opportunity_." He smiled sickeningly sweet at you before gesturing to the door. "I'll see you on Monday for class. Have a good rest of your day, little pet." 

You stumbled out of Dr. Crane's office, unsure of how to feel about what just happened. As you staggered back to your dorm in a haze, you already missed the feeling of his kiss, his tongue, his cock. Cursing yourself, you took out your phone.

**You** : Are you busy tonight?

The reply came quickly.

**Dr. Crane** : Back for more already? You truly are an insatiable little animal. Though I believe I can oblige. I'll pick you up at 7 pm by the park. I expect you'll be ready for a long night.

Ready or not, you were going. You were a long way from an A.


End file.
